


Let Me Bathe My Soul In Colours.

by noirsparker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post TROS, finns favourite colours, i was making them in the sims and got distracted, thats the point of this, very short, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Finns favourite colours are the colours of life, he thinks. Poe is more lively than anything Finn's ever seen.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Let Me Bathe My Soul In Colours.

Finn's favourite colours are the colours of life, the ones he never saw growing up a trooper. The soft yellow of a rising sun, the rippling blue you only get in an ocean. The green of grass and the purple of his favourite flowers. He tears up the first time he sees pink, he never knew something so soft could exist in a universe full of harsh and jarring realities. With each new colour he discovers, he realises thats what they're fighting for. The right to live, to enjoy, to be soft and gentle without that being stamped out like it was for him.

Now that the war is over, every room in his house is painted a different colour, and there's always flowers on his bedside cabinet. He surrounds himself like this so that when he wakes up at night, with Phasma's face burned into his retina despite not having seen her in years, or Kylo Ren's voice drowning all other sounds out, with panic gripping his chest and fear flooding his heart, there's always something to bring him back. Sometimes that's the flowers, or the pale yellow of his bed sheets, the paintings adorning the walls, the tiny ginger cat he adopted a few months after moving in. Sometimes its Poe, who's voice is the only thing that drowns out the orders he can't forget, who's fingers entwined with his own can bring him home quicker than anything else. Finn realises, one day, that out of all these colours he loves dearly, his favourite is the colour of Poe's eyes. He's never found an issue with that.


End file.
